Una pequeña Inspiracion
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: una pequeña hace que Ray cree una hermosa cancion para ella y otra para su amor.KaixTakao y RayxMax soy mala para esto, por favor leanlo, es mi primer fanfic de Kai y Takao espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Parerjas: KaixTakao, RayxMax

Advertencia: ninguna

"Una pequeña Inspiración"

Un día en la casa Hiwatari Kinomiya se encontraban los bladebreakers platicando acerca de sus trabajos y acerca del matrimonio de Takao con Kai y también sobre el noviazgo de Ray con Max.

Ray: dime Takao como vas con Kai- pregunto con una sonrisa-

Takao: pues, dirá que vamos muy bien, el ha cambiado mucho, ahora es una persona abierta y eso me gusta- contesto-

Kai: esto fue gracias a ti y a tu amor por mi- comento al escuchar a su esposo decir eso- te amo Takao.

Max: me da gusto escuchar eso, se ve que realmente se aman- argumento con una sonrisa.

Kai: y dime Maxie cuando será tu boda con Ray- pregunto, y este comentario hizo que tanto Max como Ray se sonrojaran-

Ray: no lo sabemos, nosotros quisiéramos casarnos cuanto antes pero ya saben como es mi trabajo y las giras y que nuevas canciones que no hemos tenido tiempo para planearlo, claro que siempre tratamos de estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible- respondió con su clásica sonrisa

Takao: que mal por ustedes, pero, dime Max como vas con tu trabajo en el FBI.

Max: pues, que les diré, no he hecho gran cosa-respondió

Ray: no seas tan modesto amor, diles que gracias a ti capturaron a Osama Bin Laden y a los responsables del atentado en New York, eso no es cualquier cosa- comento

Kai: así que fuiste tu quien planeo esos operativos,- dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposo por la espalda y colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de Takao- desde que vimos ese operativo en las noticias nos dimos cuenta de que lo había planeado una persona que sabia perfectamente lo que hacia y que no perdería a esos asesinos-

Takao: Kai tiene razón, fuiste muy inteligente y también tuviste que pensar rápido para que no se escaparan esos malditos que asesinaron a esas personas inocentes que no tenían la culpa de nada-

Ray: yo también creo eso, pero ya saben como es mi Maxie no le gusta presumir de sus logros,- dijo acercándose a Max para besarlo, luego de un largo y apasionado beso Maxie hablo.

Max: Kai, cuéntanos como te va en la empresa

Kai: va bien, con unos cuantos problemitas, nada de que preocuparse y también compre varias acciones pequeñas que no quisieron otros consorcios y ahora se arrepienten de no haberlas comprado-

Takao: ven que mi esposo sabe hacer negocios-

Ray: ya nos dimos cuenta Taka-chan-

Kai: Ray platícanos sobre tus canciones ya tienes alguna- pregunto

Ray: si, tengo una canción que acabo de escribir, se la dedico con todo mi amor a Maxie- respondió

Takao: y como se llama la canción-cuestiono

Max: si mi amor, cántala para nosotros, no seas malo- pidió con unos hermoso ojitos

Ray: bueno, pero solo porque me lo pediste con esa hermosa mirada que tienes- dijo mientras caminaba al centro de la sala y aclaraba su voz- bueno, la canción se llama "El Ladrón" y espero que te guste Maxie, la escribí pensando en ti ya que eres lo que mas amo en todo el mundo-

Kai: Ray, ya sabemos cuanto amas a Max, podrías empezar a cantar.

Ray: por supuesto-

Ray:

Tú eres el ladrón

que me robó

el corazón

que yo guardaba

para mañana.

Tú por qué razón

sin consultar

te hiciste amar,

lo que es la vida

me enamoré de ti.

Mi corazón es delicado

tiene que estar muy bien cuidado

trátalo bien si lo has robado

cuídame, quiéreme, bésame, mírame.

Mi corazón es delicado

porque una vez fue lastimado

trátalo bien si lo has robado

cuídame, quiéreme, bésame, mímame,

Tú por qué razón

sin consultar

te hiciste amar

lo que es la vida

me enamoré de ti.

Mi corazón es delicado

tiene que estar muy bien cuidado

trátalo bien si lo has robado

cuídame, quiéreme, bésame, mírame.

Mi corazón es delicado

porque una vez fue lastimado

trátalo bien si lo has robado

cuídame, quiéreme, bésame, mímame.

Luego de cantar esa canción los chicos aplaudieron al talento de Ray y a la hermosa canción dedicada especialmente para Max

Ray: les gusto-pregunto

Max: me encanto, gracias Ray-

Takao: Maxie tiene razón nos gusto mucho esa canción-

Kai: Taka-chan esta en lo correcto nos gusto tu canción- dijo con una sonrisa- Takao creo que es ahora de decirles lo que hemos planeado ya que ya va ser hora de que vayamos por ella- comento

Max: de que esta hablando Kai, explíquenos-

Takao: pues, lo que Kai y yo hemos planeado es adoptar a una pequeña niña de nombre Jimena, ya que ella esta muy sola en el mundo y como nosotros también queremos a alguien a quien darle nuestro amor de padres, por eso tomamos la decisión de adoptarla, ya son las 4 y tenemos que ir por ella a las 4:30 quieren ir con nosotros- ofreció el joven nipón

Ray: que gran noticia, a si que voy a tener a una pequeña sobrina de nombre Jimena, que gran noticia-dijo mientras que en su mente se formaba una idea para una nueva canción.

Max: Ray, vamos con ellos para conocer a la pequeñita Jimena-

Ray: ve tu Maxie, yo tengo algo muy importante que hacer, perdónenme por no acompañarlos pero debo hacer algo y es muy importante así que me despido-dijo al tiempo que salía de la casa Hiwatari Kinomiya

Takao: tu si nos acompañaras verdad Maxie- cuestiono el joven

Max: claro, ya quiero conocer a mi sobrina

Kai: vámonos, ya es tarde y no queremos hacer esperar a la pequeña Jimena.

Después de eso los chicos subieron al auto de Kai y se dirigieron al orfanato en el cual se encontraba su pequeña, mientras tanto en una disquera algo alejada de ese lugar un chico de ojos ámbar se encontraba hablando con el presidente de la disquera.

Ray: vamos, estoy seguro de que ganaremos mucho dinero con este disco, por favor, déjame grabarlo.

Presidente: de acuerdo, grabaremos ese disco, por que no vienes dentro de un mes y comenzaremos a grabarlo

Ray: lo necesito para, mañana, vamos no seas malo

Presidente: para mañana, es muy poco tiempo Ray y no tienes muchas canciones- expreso el presidente

Ray: yo tengo las suficientes canciones como para lanzar el disco, por favor, ya veras que no te arrepentirás-

Presiente: pero, solo porque eres el cantante mas importante de la disquera, tienes mi permiso para grabar tu disco y espero que lo termines, suerte.

Ray: muchas gracias, con tu permiso yo me retiro, debo empezar las grabaciones si quiero terminar el disco para mañana

Mientras esto pasaba en el orfanato, la directora les dijo que podían llevarse a su pequeña a casa (Jimena tiene 5 años), entonces Maxie les hablo.

Max: que linda es Jimena-expreso con su linda sonrisa

Takao: yo también creo lo mismo- dijo mientras tomaba a Jimena en brazos-

Kai: lo curioso es que ella tiene unos ojos azules del mismo azul del cabello de Takao y su cabello es rojizo como mis ojos-

Max: es como si fuera su verdadera hija-

Takao: desde hoy lo es, y Maxie no han pensado tú y Ray en tener hijos

Max: por supuesto que lo hemos pensado y teníamos planeado venir mañana para ver si encontramos a alguien especial, pero pues tendrá que ser en otra ocasión pues mañana es un día muy especial para ustedes y tiene que hacerle una fiesta a la pequeña Jimena.

Kai: si tienes mucha razón Maxie, debemos hacer una fiesta para celebrar que ella llego a nuestras vidas.

El día paso muy rápido en la casa Hiwatari Kinomiya pues la pequeña Jimena era muy traviesa con Kai y también veía todos los trofeos de Takao.

Jimena: Kai, mi papá Takao en que trabaja- pregunto

Kai: el es el mejor futbolista de Japón-

Jimena: y por eso le dieron todos esos trofeos-

Kai: así es, dime Jimena, te gusta tu nueva casa y tus padres- cuestiono

Jimena: si, me gustan mucho los dos y también la casa, Kai, platícame más sobre mi papá Takao-

Kai: pues Takao, es un chico bastante alegre y cariñoso, es muy fuerte y nunca se deja vencer, por eso es el líder de la selección japonesa, Jimena, no sabes la suerte que tenemos al tener a Takao en nuestras vidas

Jimena: y mi papá Takao tiene hermanos-

Kai: si, tiene un hermano de nombre Hiro, pero, el no esta en el país así que no tiene caso hablar de el.

Jimena: tú tienes hermanos Kai?-

Kai: no, pero tengo amigos a los cuales considero mis hermanos, ellos son Maxie y también Ray.

Ellos seguían hablando sobre la nueva vida que llevaría Jimena con ella y Kai se sorprendió de ver que era una niña muy lista, mientras tanto en la disquera Ray se encontraba cantando la canción dedicada a Maxie y en la parte que dice "Mi corazón es delicado, porque una vez fue lastimado", Ray recordó el día en que Takao y Kai se habían comprometido.

Flash Back

Era tarde de otoño y Kai y Ray eran novios, Takao tenia un novio llamado Alan, el cual era amigo de Hiro, Alan estaba enamorado de Hiro pero por una confusión termino con Takao, Takao amaba a Kai, pero, por no romper el corazón de Alan estaba con el.

Takao y Alan se encontraban en el parque de la ciudad, también se encontraban Kai y Ray, Kai al ver a Takao con otro chico que no fuera el supo que nunca podría olvidarlo y que a Ray solo lo veía como un amigo, como un hermano pero solo como eso, entonces tomo la decisión de terminar con, así que lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo aun claro en cual se puso ha hablar con el.

Kai: Ray, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte- dijo con algo de tristeza

Ray: que es lo que tienes que decirme Kaito-chan, me estas asustando-

Kai: lo que tengo que decirte es que, ya podemos seguir siendo novios-

Ray: por que dices eso Kaito-chan, se que hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero, estoy seguro de que te amo y que podemos resolver esto, no tomes una decisión tan drástica-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Kai: lo digo porque por mas que intente amarte, intente hacerte feliz, no puedo hacerlo, en verdad lo siento, dime que clase de futuro podríamos tener tu y yo, si nunca nos hemos besado

Ray: me diste solo un beso-

Kai: un beso, un simple beso, ese beso fue como si jugáramos como chicos de secundaria por favor Ray

Ray: así que solo fui para ti eso-

Kai: no entiendo tus palabras.

Ray: digo que, si solo fui un juego para ti, Kaito-chan

Kai: sabes que no fue así Ray-

Ray: si lo se, al menos dime el nombre de la persona por la cual me cambiaste, es lo menos que me merezco-

Kai: no, esa persona nunca me haría caso

Ray: vamos dime quien esa persona, por favor.

Kai: esa persona es…su nombre es… Ta…-

Ray: Takao, cierto

Kai: así es Ray, lo siento, pero siempre he estado enamorado de el

Ray: no tienes por que decirme eso /que hago, Takao me confeso que el ama profundamente a Kai, me pregunto que debo hacer, debo decirle a Kai lo que Takao siente por el, o debo callar por que el fue quien me quito a mi kaito-chan, lo mejor es decirle lo que Takao siente por el, después de todo lo mas importante para mi es que Kaito-chan sea siempre feliz, ya que su alegría es como si fuera la mía/-Kaito-chan, hay algo que debes saber sobre Takao

Kai: Ray, no escuchare nada malo que tengas que decir de Takao-

Ray: no es lo imaginas, yo solo tengo que decirte que Takao también te ama, me lo dijo una noche mientras estábamos en su casa, pero eso no importa, debes decirte cuanto lo amas

Kai: pero, el esta con Alan-

Ray: pero no lo ama, Takao esta con Alan solo por que Hiro se lo pidió, pues Takao nunca amara a otra persona que no seas tu Kaito-chan

Kai: muchas gracias ray, sin ti, nunca me habría atrevido a confesarle mis sentimientos a Takao, pero ahora que se que el también me ama, ya no tengo nada que temer, gracias Rayito-chan

Ray: no tienes nada que agradecer, y es la primera vez que llamas Rayito-chan, ve con tu amado y no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien Kaito-chan-

Después de esa conversación Kai fue con Takao para declararle su amor, desde ese momento ellos se hicieron novio y unos meses después les dijeron que se casarían, entonces Ray descubrió el puro corazón de Max y poco a poco se fue enamorando de el hasta amarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Fin Flash Back

Uno de los controladores encargados de la grabación vio que por el rostro de Ray bajaban unas cuantas lagrimas, así que lo llamo.

Encargado: se encuentra bien joven Kon

Ray: claro que estoy bien, es solo que recordé una película romántica que no termina muy bien, es solo eso

Encargado: yo creo que debería descansar ya casi son las dos de la mañana y solo nos faltan dos canciones

Ray: ya te dije que estoy bien, además necesito el disco para mañana así que démonos prisa

Encargado: como usted diga joven Kon

Así pasaron las horas restantes y a la mañana siguiente ya tenia su disco a si que se fue a la casa que compartía con su amado Maxie, se baño y le dijo a Maxie que ya tenia al regalo perfecto para Jimena y que se los mostraría en la fiesta, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la fiesta y ahí se acercaron a Takao a Kai y la pequeña Jimena, entonces Ray hablo.

Ray: chicos, tengo un regalo especial para Jimena y para ustedes,

Takao: y que es-

Ray: por favor Takao, no dejes que tu esposo me mate.

Kai: por que haría eso.

Ray: solo escuchen la canción dedicada especialmente para Jimena.

Ray se acerco al aparato de sonido de Kai y coloco su disco, entonces empezó a escucharse una dedicatoria para Jimena y para Takao y Kai.

Ray: _Takao espero que esta canción les guste, en cuento me dijeron el nombre de mi sobrina Jimena, me di cuenta de que seria perfecto para esta canción, Kai te considero mi mejor amigo y te quiero como aun hermano espero que sigas siendo tan feliz como eres y que hagas feliz a Takao, Jimena no dejes que tus padres se peleen por cosas sin sentido y quierelos mucho ellos siempre te amaran y nunca te dejaran sola, te quiero pequeña Jimena. Con amor tu tío Ray._

Después de escuchar esa dedicatoria escucharon el titulo de la cancion y la hermosa voz de Ray cantando.

Ray:

Nena, yo te llamo mi nena

porque tu eres mi nena

mi rayito de sol

Nena, mi pequeña condena

mi sonrisa y mi pena

mi primer gran amor.

No estoy seguro si te he dicho mi amor

que formas parte de este hombre que soy

te llevo en mi a donde quiera que voy.

Nena, yo te quiero mi nena

yo te adoro Jimena

pedacito de amor

botoncito de flor

nena nena nena nena nena

Nena, yo te llamo mi nena

por que tu eres mi nena

un regalo de dios

Nena, mi granito de arena

mi montaña de arena

pintame el corazón

Hoy por las dudas te declaro mi amor

a veces cayo lo que debo gritar

para que llegue hasta tu alma mi voz

Nena, yo te quiero mi nena

yo te adoro Jimena

pedacito de amor

botoncito de flor

nena nena nena nena

después de esa cancion Ray hablo.

Ray: les gusto-

Jimena: me gusto mucho tío Rayito

Ray: que bueno que te gusto Jimena, significa mucha para mi que te haya gustado.

Kai: que clase de canción es esa

Takao: no le hagas caso Ray, claro que nos gusto tu canción gracias.

Ray: no hay porque

La fiesta siguió con su curo y ahora la vida de los chicos seria nueva pues Jimena les daria muchas alegria.

FIN.

Nota: espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic sobre KaixTakao y se me ocurrio cuando escuchaba esas canciones.

Las canciones no son mias sino de Diego Verdaguer y sus titulos son "La ladrona" y "Nena".

Dejen su comentario Gracias.


	2. Capitulo 2: El pequeño Ron Mizuhara

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Parejas: KaixTakao, RayxMax

Advertencia: ninguna

Capitulo 2: El pequeño Ron Mizuhara

Después de la fiesta de Jimena Ray y Max se dirigieron a su casa en donde se pusieron a conversar de algo importante.

Max: Ray, hay algo que debo preguntarte-

Ray: de que se trata Maxie-

Max: hay que adoptar a un niño-

Ray: si yo también lo pensé, cuando ví a Jimena, sentí que nosotros también necesitamos a alguien a quien darle nuestro amor-

Max: que te parece si vamos al orfanato mañana-

Ray: por supuesto que si- dijo con una sonrisa

Max: espero que encontremos a alguien-

Ray: yo también espero lo mismo-

Mientras ellos hablaban en la casa Hiwatari Kinomiya Jimena no dejaba tranquilo a Kai ya que siempre le preguntaba muchas cosas entonces Takao noto algo en Jimena.

Jimena: Kai, dime para que son estos papeles- dijo alzando los papeles en sus manos

Kai: esos papeles son muy importantes, déjalos en la mesa- dijo un poco molesto

Takao: Jimena, puedo preguntarte algo-

Jimena: papá Takao, por favor llámame "Nena" como dijo mi tío Ray

Takao: como tu quieras, nena,

Jimena: gracias papá Takao, y que era lo que me querías preguntar

Takao: por que a mi me dices "Papá" y Kai solo le dices Kai.

Jimena: no lo se, pero me gusta mas llamarte a ti papá Takao que llamar papá a Kai.

Takao: no importa, eres nuestra hija y te queremos mucho

Jimena: yo también los quiero papás.

Kai: nena, dime no te molesta que el y yo somos hombres y nos amemos?-

Jimena: por supuesto que no Kai, la gente adulta a veces es tonta, porque no entiende como dos hombres se puedan amar y simplemente se niegan a aceptarlo, sin embargo, yo los quiero mucho, porque ustedes son mis padres.

Takao: eres muy inteligente y madura para tus cinco años.

Jimena: azul es un color.

Kai: no le digas eso Takao, ella es muy chica para entender lo que significa madurar, es mejor que vaya a jugar con sus muñecas mientras yo sigo trabajando- dijo con una sonrisa

Takao: como tu quieras mi amor-dijo acercándose a Jimena- nena, vamos a tu habitación y dejos a tu papá Kai trabajando

Jimena: si, vamos a jugar papá Takao mientras Kai hace su trabajo.

Takao y Jimena se fueron al cuarto de esta y así el día paso muy rápido Jimena jugaba mucho con Takao, la mañana llego muy rápido y en la casa Mizuhara Kon los chicos se alistaban para salir rumbo al orfanato, media hora después llegaron hasta el lugar y se pusieron a mirar a los pequeños, entonces vieron a un niño que les llamo la atención, pues era bastante alegre y sonreía a todos, también jugaba con todos sus compañeros, el pequeño era de tez pálida, de ojos grises, de cabello corto castaño claro, Ray y Max fueron a la oficina de la directora para pedirle información sobre ese pequeño.

Max: señorita directora- dijo con una sonrisa

Directora: que desean-

Ray: podría darnos información sobre ese niño- dijo señalando por la ventana al pequeño de ojos grises

Directora: se refieren a ese pequeño, su nombre es "Ron" y el es un niño muy alegre, muy listo, siempre sonríe, nunca causa problemas, es un niño que necesita el amor de unos padres, estoy segura de que será un buen hijo para ustedes.

Ray: podría traerlo-pregunto

Directora: claro-dijo y presiono un botón de su teléfono en cuestión de 5 minutos ya había llegado el niño con ellos- presentante con ellos-

Ron: mi nombre es Ron- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Ray: Ron, te gustaría ser nuestro hijo-

Ron: a quien no le gustaría, ser hijo de Ray Kon un gran cántate chino /por dios, quien querría ser tu hijo, lo que dije antes lo dije solo para que me saquen de este lugar, además prefiero ser Ron Mizuhara a ser Ron Kon/-

Max: que tenemos que hacer para adoptarlo-

Directora: pues tienen que firmar unos cuantos papeles y pasar algunos exámenes, cuando quieren empezar-

Ray: hoy mismo, ya queremos que Ron este con nosotros-

Max: si, empecemos hoy mismo.

Directora: como ustedes quieran-

Después de varias horas ya habían terminado con los exámenes y la directora les dijo que ya podían irse con Ron, así que los tres salieron del orfanato, creyendo que todo iba a ser felicidad, pero, eso estaba por verse ya que Ron no estaba dispuesto a tener dos padres, llegaron a la casa Mizuhara Kon y todo iba bien hasta que llego la noche.

Max: Ron hijo, tienes que irte a tu cuarto, en este dormimos tu papá Ray y yo-

Ron: pero, tengo miedo, no quiero recordar los días cuando esteba en ese lugar sin tener a nadie que me quisiera-

Ray: si quieres puedo cantarte una canción de cuna-

Max: Ray, en verdad te sabes alguna canción de cuna?-

Ray: no me se ninguna, pero puedo inventar una- dijo tomando a Ron entre sus brazos y caminando hasta la habitación de este, ya en ella lo acostó en la cama y comenzó a cantar.

Ray:

_Duerme, duerme, o sino te pegare_

_Duerme, duerme o mi puño sentirás_- creo que esta canción no ayuda en nada- dijo al ver como Ron salía corriendo al cuarto de Max.

Max al ver como su pequeño hijo se metía en la cama con el y se abraza llamo a Ray para preguntarle que le había hecho a Ron.

Max: Ray, que le hiciste a nuestro hijo-

Ray: yo solo le cante una canción de cuna-

Ron: no es cierto, el me dijo que me iba a pegar-

Max: esto es increíble Ray, como es posible que te dejo con Ron 1 minuto y lo asustas, realmente me sorprendes.

Ray: no fue mi intención Maxie, me perdonas, por favor-

Ron: papá Max puedo dormirme contigo- pregunto

Max: de acuerdo Ron, puedes dormirte con nosotros-

Ron: yo no quiero dormir con Kon, por favor-

Max: pero Ron, el es tu papá-

Ray: Maxie, deja que se quede contigo, yo iré a dormir a la sala- dijo con una sonrisa

Max: Ray, hay muchas habitaciones en esta casa, por que no vas a alguna.

Ray: no Maxie, sabes, yo quiero dormir en la sala- dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta- buenas noches Maxie, buenas noches Ron- dijo, pero solo recibió respuesta de Max.

Ray se alejo de la habitación entonces Max le hablo a Ron sobre su comportamiento hacia Ray.

Max: por que eres a si con tu papá Ray- pregunto un poco molesto

Ron: yo no hago nada, el me asusta- contesto el pequeño

Max: podrías tratarlo con cariño-

Ron: lo intentare papá Max /Maxie, no sabes quien soy yo, nunca voy a querer a Kon en nuestras vidas, y yo me encargare de que tu te cases con la chica perfecta para que sea mi mamá, y también me haré cargo de que la vida de ese Kon sea un verdadero infierno, eso lo juro/- con ese pensamiento el pequeño se quedo durmiendo.

Continuara

Nota: perdonen lo corto que me quedo, pero es que ya no tenía más ideas, espero que les guste, la canción la saque de la película "Sharkboy and Lavagirl".


End file.
